pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Grayson (Rise of the Gods)
Henry Grayson (Japanese: ヒロト Hiroto) is a recurring character in ''Rise of the Gods''. History At a very young age, Henry Grayson and his brother, Carter lived in Sunyshore City, along with their friends Jane, Dana, Matt and Ryan Mitchell. Both couples who parented the children were aura guardians who served the Cameran Palace. Inheriting their parents' aura potential, Henry, Carter, and their friends were able to sense other people who possessed aura abilities. This allowed them to meet and befriend Kelsey, Stacy, Lucas, and Lina at Sunyshore Park. Henry, Carter, and their friends all wished to make use of their aura abilities for the better, and asked their respective parents if they could train to become aura guardians. Their parents agreed, and then brought their children to the Cameran Palace to begin their training. When Henry reached the age of 20, he married Dana. The young couple had two children, Diamond and Gregory, the following year. During their training, Henry, his brother, and his friends were sent to the Unova region in order to investigate the actions of a criminal organization called Team Dark, which intended to capture and take control of legendary Pokémon. Jane, Carter, and Lucas formed a group and traveled to Opelucid City, where the Light Stone was being held, while Henry, Dana, Ryan, and Kelsey formed the other, traveling to Mistralton City, where the Dark Stone was just outside of. Matt and Stacy were sent to Roshan City to prevent Team Dark from meeting Kyurem, and Lina was sent to Kalos to monitor any potential Team Dark activity in that region. ''Rise of the Gods'' ''Estranged World'' During their initial stay in Mistralton City, Henry and his group did not witness or hear of any suspicious activity around the Hero's Ruin, where the Dark Stone was located. After several weeks waiting in the city, a forest fire rose from Unova Route 7. Henry and his friends arrived at the forest, using whatever water-type Pokémon they had to suppress the fire and using their other Pokémon to escort wild Pokémon from the flames. The Swords of Justice miraculously arrived, with Keldeo using its power to extinguish much of the fire. With the combined power of Keldeo and all of the water-type Pokémon owned by the aura guardians in-training and the fire department, the forest fire was removed before it could cause further damage. When Henry and his friends returned to Mistralton City, they began hearing reports of explosive noises that occurred just south of the city, at about the same time the forest fire occurred. They decided to travel to the Hero's Ruin to investigate. When they arrived at the cave, however, they saw Zekrom flying in the sky with the Team Dark admin Jessica on its back. Dana immediately contacted Jane, telling her that they were unable to prevent Team Dark from capturing Zekrom. Henry and his friends followed Zekrom from below; the Deep Black Pokémon stopped at the Dragonspiral Tower, roaring in triumph. Several minutes later, Jane's group arrived with a new comrade, Dom. Jane, who had the Light Stone, activated the artifact, summoning Reshiram to her side to battle the Jessica-controlled Zekrom. Henry and his group met up with the rest of Jane's group and searched for Team Dark's mind controlling device, with Dom giving out lum and persim berries to prevent the trainers' Pokémon from falling under control. The Swords of Justice arrived soon after, having witnessed the battle from afar. Dana, Henry, Ryan, and Kelsey immediately asked for their assistance in helping them find the mind-controlling device, and then split up; Henry, Dana, Ryan, and Kelsey paired with Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, and Keldeo, respectively, while Dom, Carter, and Lucas formed the other group. Henry and Cobalion were the first ones to succeed in locating the machine, which was guarded by Antony. With the help of Cobalion, Antony’s Pokémon were defeated, allowing Cobalion to destroy the machine, freeing Zekrom of Team Dark’s control. Zekrom was initially confused after being freed, but Henry and Cobalion were able to explain the situation to him. Enraged, Zekrom shook Jessica off its back and prepared to fry her with a Dragon Breath. Before the Deep Black Pokémon could unleash its attack, Henry plead for it to stop, convincing Zekrom not to waste its breath on the likes of Jessica. The police soon arrived and arrested both Jessica and Antony. After saying their farewells to the Swords of Justice, Reshiram, and Zekrom, the trainers returned to Opelucid City, where the Team Divinity members who attacked the vault were also arrested. Jane and Henry handed the Light Stone and Dark Stone to Iris, who told them that the two artifacts would be locked in separate secret locations. Jane told Dom that she and her friends must also journey to Kalos to prevent Team Divinity from controlling the legendary Pokémon of that region, and then asked him whether he could join them in serving Queen Ilene. Dom declined in becoming an Aura Guardian under Queen Ilene, but agreed to help their cause against Team Divinity nonetheless. Dana and her group left for Coastal Kalos, while Jane, Dom, Carter, Lucas, and Selena left for Vaniville Town. ''Knights of Cameran'' Pokémon On hand In storage Befriended In the games Pokémon Pokémon Interregional Champion Pokémon World Tournament Senior Cup |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr_DP_Ace_Trainer_M_1.png |prize=5BP |class=Ace Trainer |name=Henry Grayson |game= |location= Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Category:Hyper Zergling Category:HZ's characters Category:HZ's Aura Guardians